On The Playground
by GillyRabbit
Summary: Modern Day AU :: Ivan and Gilbert's unexpected and awkward first kiss.


I did another thing.  
Based on and inspired by this "Imagine your OTP": "Imagine your OTP as older children/teenagers. They are at a playground, and person A is hanging upside-down from the monkey bars, and person B walks right up to them and kisses them, nearly making them fall down in surprise."

* * *

They were at a school's playground, and the Russian teen was alone with his best friend, Gilbert, who he had known for years, on a warm summer evening. Ivan was amused as he watched the albino climb across the metal monkey bars; Gilbert was always rather energetic, always climbing and jumping, even flipping off of tall objects at times. Ivan enjoyed watching him, and even though Gilbert got hurt once in a while, Ivan was always there to patch him up.

The Russian was leaning against the metal pole, watching as Gilbert's body swung from side to side as he traveled to the other end of the monkey bars. Once he was there, Gilbert lifted his body up onto the top of the bars, sitting down and smiling happily as he looked down at Ivan.

"Hey Ivan, you should try this with me." Gilbert said as he crawled to the center of the metal structure.

The Russian shook his head as he chuckled a bit nervously. "No thanks, I don't want to hurt myself." He replied, not feeling like falling off and landing on his butt. He wasn't good at climbing and was heavier set than the bouncy little German, nor did he grow up climbing trees like Gilbert had, so he wanted to stay on the ground where he was safe.

"Awh, you're no fun, Ivan~" the albino whined and then slid his upper body down between two of the bars so that he was hanging upside-down by his legs and stared straight at the other, his white T-shirt fell up his torso and revealed his slightly toned, pale stomach. The blood was clearly rushing to his head as his cheeks turned a light pink, and Ivan blinked at the childish gleam in the other's eyes and the dorky little grin that pulled at Gilbert's lips. His pale arms dangling down over his head.

Ivan stepped closer, smiling softly at the other. "Be careful, I don't want you falling and hurting yourself." He said.

Gilbert simply laughed, his grin widening. "I won't fall, I'm a professional!" he exclaimed proudly, his eyes squinting shut.

Ivan chuckled, "Right." he nodded sarcastically in agreement with the cocky teen. He studied the others face for a moment and noticed that his usually white skin was becoming more red from the blood traveling to his head. Gilbert was amazing, talented, and _very_ handsome, even in this situation. He hated how Gilbert was treated at school, but it didn't matter, Ivan was always there for him.

As he was lost in thought, the Russian suddenly got an idea and let his fingers ghost across Gilbert's chin. The albino opened his eyes and blinked curiously at Ivan, wondering what the other was doing, but before he could say anything about it, the Russian's lips pressed against his softly. Gilbert's eyes opened wide and he made some sort of muffled squeak as his cheeks warmed up. His legs instantly unclasped from the metal bars and he slid down a bit, nearly falling off of the monkey bars, and he quickly gripped his hands around the metal bars above him in reaction, breaking away from the Russian in the process. Gilbert lifted himself back on top of the monkey bars and sat up, his heart beating faster than normal.

Ivan sighed silently to himself, thinking he had done something wrong, and turned around. "I'm sorry." He apologized quietly.

After a few seconds of silence, there was a _thud_ on the ground behind the Russian, and Ivan figured that Gilbert was going to run home without him and that things would be awkward between them from now on, and just as Ivan was beginning to think that he may have ruined his friendship, he was suddenly embraced from behind by the albino. Ivan could feel Gilbert's nose poking into his shoulder blades and his arms tight around his belly.

"I dunno why, but thank you." Gilbert mumbled into Ivan's back, his cheeks warming up again.

The Russian smiled and gripped Gilbert's wrists, forcing them off of his stomach and then turned around and hugged onto the shorter boy, burying his face into the albino's white hair. "I don't know why either, but you're welcome."

* * *

I view Gilbert as an active teen who gets bumps, cuts, and bruises from climbing trees and free-running. Always coming home to mother with a new injury and a wide guilty grin. He just seems like a mischievous teenager.


End file.
